Kiss me Quick?
by Kei-K Dragneel
Summary: Versión escrita del doujinshi RenMasa "Kiss me Quick?"/Créditos totales al autor/a del doujinshi/ ¡Dedicado a Sirnight Crescent en su cumpleaños! ¡Sabes que te adoro, Sircres!


_Inspirado__ en el doujinshi "Kiss me Quick?" -créditos a su respectivo autor- que a su vez esta inspirado en el capitulo 4 de la primera temporada; por lo tanto, lo leen bajo su riesgo de posibles spoilers._

_Disclaimer: ¡UtaPri, ni el doujinshi usado en este fic, me pertenecen! Si lo hiciera, créanme, cierto chibi rubio ya no seria virgen -si es que lo es e.e-._

* * *

-Escucha esto, termine mi canción.

**_Si mi música tiene poder..._**

_-_Debo desencadenar los sentimientos que estaban dormidos...

_**...Debo conseguir llevar estos sentimientos a una **_**_melodía._**

**_¿Realmente voy a conseguir lo que quiero algún día?_**

_-_...Hasta la ultima frase.

Una voz muy conocida para Masato Hijirikawa sonaba a través de los altavoces de la academia, entonando una canción que hizo que, al instante de escucharla, una suave sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Escucho la canción hasta el final y, al esta terminar, se dirigió a paso tranquilo hasta su habitación.

-Bienvenido de nuevo -Ren, desde su cama, levanto la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo al escucharlo entrar, saludándolo al instante.

Bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño al ser olímpicamente ignorado por el peliazul.

-¿Quien hubiera pensado que harías una presentación por el sistema de trasmisión de la escuela? -Pregunto Masato, sorprendiendo a Ren y haciendo que este levantara la mirada.

-¿No era legal? -Le pregunto en respuesta, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro-. Esta bien si te enamoras de mi ahora.

Masato lo miro por unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos, para luego girar la cabeza hacia otro lado, en gesto orgulloso.

-Eso no es un cumplido -Aclaro con su mismo tono monótono de siempre-. Yo solo pensé que era apropiado decir esto, eres un creído.

La habitación estuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio, hasta que Masato continuo.

-Pero es bueno que hayas decidido hacer frente a la música con honestidad -Dijo, suavizando un poco, solo un poco, su tono y volteando a verlo de nuevo.

-Ah, eso solo fue un capricho -Aclaro Ren, restando importancia con un movimiento de mano, sin borrar su sonrisa de superioridad-. Solo pensé que seria genial ver hasta que punto las cosas son en vano.

Una minúscula sonrisa fue formándose en el rostro de Masato.

-En realidad, no es honesto -Esta vez Masato lo miro con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que no eran muy típicas en el, pero que estaban cargadas de sentimientos.

Ren desvió la mirada.

**_Seria genial si yo fuese el único que le ha visto sonreír así._**

_-_De cualquier manera, no viniste a cenar -Masato opto a cambiar el tema, el cual dio por terminado.

-No quería nada hoy.

-Solo te has estado emborrachando también durante el almuerzo, ¿no? ¿Estas enfermo o algo? -Pregunto, intentando lo mas posible ocultar su preocupación en su neutra expresión.

Ren lo miro con curiosidad.

-Eres muy observador -Cambio su expresión a una sonrisa coqueta-. ¿Me prestas atención todo el día?

-¡Yo no hago nada de eso! ¡Acabo de dirigirte la mirada! -Grito un Masato alterado y con un fuerte sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas-. ¡Te pregunte si estas enfermo! ¡No respondas a una pregunta con otra!

Ren cerro los ojos con fastidio mientras musitaba un pequeño "No hace falta que grites tanto".

-Ademas, mi corte se escuece con las cosas saladas -Respondió Ren, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-¿Huh? ¿Corte?

-Ayer alguien me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas -Ren se toco la comisura de sus labios, donde había sido golpeado-. Increíble, ¿verdad? Golpeando la cara de un futuro idol.

Ahí fue cuando Masato se dio cuenta de que se refería al golpe que el mismo le había dado la tarde anterior, cuando se altero por lo que Ren había dicho.

-No me digas que ayer... -Masato se acerco hasta la cama de Ren, donde este estaba sentado, esta vez sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación- ¿te cortaste dentro de la boca?

Ren murmuro un débil "Si".

-Enséñamelo.

Antes de que Ren pudiera si quiera decir algo, Masato se apresuro y le tomo con fuerza, inconscientemente, la barbilla, haciendo que el rubio soltara un quejido de dolor.

-Lo siento, yo solo... -Se disculpo, soltándolo al instante-. ¿Fuiste a la enfermería?

-Esto no es algo que sea necesario coser, se curara pronto -Tranquilizo Ren, quitando importancia al asunto.

Masato se proponía a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Pero -Hablo Ren-, ¿no eres demasiado impaciente?

Masato soltó un suspiro a la vez que se sentaba a un lado en la cama y Ren se incorporaba completamente, sentado y recostándose sobre sus almohadas.

-En cuanto a la verdadera causa, me deje llevar por mis emociones y termino así -Masato bajo la cabeza en modo de disculpa-. Lo siento...

Soltó un suspiro y levanto la mirada, observándolo de lado.

-No se cual es la mejor manera de curar una cortada en la boca -Continuo-, pero no comer porque la herida duele no es bueno para tu salud. ¿Que hay de comprar comida que sea fácil de comer?

Ren lo miro entre asombrado y extrañado por su evidente preocupación. Una idea le llego a la mente, por lo que una expresión, que le traía mala espina a Masato, rondo su rostro; sus ojos entrecerrados y su conocida sonrisa seductora, pero esta vez había algo mas en sus ojos, algo que el peliazul sabia, por experiencia, que no traería nada bueno.

-Si vas a hacer algo por mi -Su tono de voz bajo, poniéndole mas misterio al asunto-, hay una cosa que quiero.

-Si es algo que pueda hacer... -Hablo, dubitativo, mirándolo esta vez de frente.

-Claro que puedes. Ven aquí -Ren no cambio su tono a la vez que le hacia una seña con el dedo, invitándolo a acercarse a el.

Antes de que Hijirikawa pudiera decir algo, o siquiera acercarse completamente, algo lo detuvo.

Mejor dicho, _alguien._

Corrección, _los labios de alguien._

_Los labios de Ren._

_Ren. Lo. Estaba. Besando._

Se quedo de piedra. No podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Solo era un roce, ni siquiera algo muy profundo. _Pero un beso al fin y al cabo._

El beso solo duro unos segundos, segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Masato, que solo se quedo ahí, con los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

Cuando por fin reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Ren aun no se separaba, uso todas sus fuerzas para separarlo, empujándolo, haciendo que el rubio se diera un golpe de lleno en la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama, soltando una queja.

-¡¿Por que tu...?! ¿¡Que estas...?! -Ni siquiera podía articular una oración completa. El peliazul se cubrió la boca con la mano, tan rojo, que Ren no se sorprendería si en cualquier momento le salia humo por las orejas.

-Eso fue un tratamiento -Dijo Ren, como si fuera la cosa mas normal y obvia del mundo, sin borrar la sonrisa que Masato ya se preguntaba si era permanente-. Gracias, creo que ya esta curado.

-¡Como si eso pudiera suceder! -Exclamo Masato, sonrojado, alterado, y notablemente molesto-. ¿Como puedes molestar a alguien que esta realmente preocupado por ti?

Ren se sorprendió ante su declaración, pero no lo hizo notable.

-Pero, ¿tal vez no fue suficiente? -Hablaba con la mano en la barbilla, fingiendo pensar-, probemos una vez mas...

-¡Déjalo! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! -Indignado y molesto Masato solo opto por darse la vuelta y emprender marcha a la salida, soltando un fuerte "¡Hmph!".

-No te enfades, era solo una broma ¿vale? -Respondio Ren con una sonrisa, tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No me hables! ¡La próxima vez te voy a golpear mas fuerte!

**_Nunca he sido capaz de conectar mis sentimientos con mis palabras._**

Masato, mientras salia, se volvió a cubrir los labios con su mano, sintiendo su cara arder fuertemente.

**_No puedo salir y decírselo honestamente a la cara,_**

Ren, aun sentado en su cama, lo observaba salir. Cuando ya estuvo de nuevo solo en la habitación, no pudo evitar que sus dedos, inconscientemente, se movieran hasta sus labios, tocándolos y recordando a su vez la suavidad de los de su compañero.

_**pero en este momento, desde el fondo de mi corazón...**_

_**¡Te quiero!**_

* * *

_¡Ho-li! ¡Aparezco con mi primer one-shot del fandom de UtaPri! *-* La verdad verdadera es que amo a estos chicos con toda mi alma *0* Son tan ajsnasdjknadja. Ademas de que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo de este fandom, aproveche, lo hice y de una vez se lo dedico alguien especial..._

_¡Dedicado a Sirnight Crescent, mi besha y talentosa nee-chan! .333. Te quiero muuuuuuuucho ¡Feliz cumple! *Inserte confeti :v xD*_

_De nuevo aclaro que la idea no es mía, esta inspirado en el doujinshi "Kiss me Quick?" de cual desconozco su autor, así que créditos totales de la trama a el, o ella._

_Se despide con muchos besitos y apapachos virtuales...¡KEI-CHIAN!_

_¡CHA-NNEEE!_


End file.
